Under His Shelter
by Athena Midnight
Summary: Till the rainstorm ends, Hilary will have to stay in the home of Kai Hiwatari. How bad can it be? KaixHilary!
1. Seeking Shelter

Hey readers! It's been a while since I have completed 'Our Bloody Memories', in late October. Sorry for the little fear I put on you; that some may worry if I stopped fanfiction writing for good. Well, that is false when this story by me, StarlightAngel101 is posted on this site.

_**This story idea I am going to plot out later on was a recent idea and I explain about it to my best buddy, PhoenixTears25. And she wanted to be on as a must. So this will be dedicated to her, for assisting me to bring this story to life.**_

_**Now updates will take patience, since I am attending college, and until my term ends in April, the future is unknown.**_

_**Until then, enjoy reading this fanfiction story, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

**Summary:** Until the rainstorm comes to an end, Hilary will have to stay in the home of Kai Hiwatari. How bad can it be?

**Warnings:** KaixHilary hints! KaixHilary moments! Humor may be tough to amuse you when you are dealing with me… Ha, ha, ha…

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance, with hints of humor.

**Pairing(s):** KaixHilary

**Disclaimer:** StarlightAngel101 DOES NOT own Beyblade in any shape or form. The only things that I own is the plot -cause it's my idea-, and the name of the bulter, in which he'll be called Edward.

**

* * *

**

Under His Shelter

**Chapter One: **Seeking Shelter

There are times that the weather men, or women would explain about what's the weather like for today and later on during the week, and they would be correct at times…

Today, they didn't get it right.

Today was meant to be beautiful for the morning and throughout the afternoon, but by the evening there would be an overcast of clouds. They said rain won't be involved today that it will come tomorrow, and last the whole day.

Boy, _they_ were off… The clouds rolled over by around three in the afternoon, and it started to pour.

So much for following the weather people _and_ her instincts.

Hilary Tatibana, the coach and member of the famous beyblade team, G-Revolutions –once known as the Blade Breakers- was hurrying down the streets of Bakuten City(1) in the rain.

From believing the weather would be beautiful outside, Hilary decided to do some shopping. With money for transportation and shopping went to downtown Tokyo, to shop at the outlet stores. It wasn't for shirts, skirts and shorts, but underwear, bras, and socks.

She knew that the weather people have missed their prediction when she notices the overcast covering the blue sky by around three. It would rain soon… but she shrugged off the thought and went in a small café to order refreshment. By the time she finished, it was raining.

And just when she thought that it couldn't be any worse, she didn't have enough money to get home through the subway, or even on the bus. Leaving her to walk home in the rain.

In the rain she walked her way home, with a string-bag of her purchases. The rain was not that bad as they predicted, though she was getting wet.

Hilary has walked for almost half-an-hour, passing the city buildings, shops, and restaurants. She saw the people in the rain, some with umbrellas, raincoats, and even using their briefcases, newspapers and jackets to protect them from the wet surroundings.

'_Just how bad can it get?'_ Hilary thought.

As if on cue, the rain went harder and winds blew hard that Hilary had to stop from the harsh weather coming out of the blue. The clouds weren't a simply rain-cloud grey, but like a thunderstorm cloud grey. Dark and scary…

'_That is just great!'_

She needed to get out of this weather now! So she quickly picked up her pace as she went jogging before running full blast under the heavy rain and high winds. She could feel the temperature falling, feeling cold. Simply bad for someone who is wearing a skirt and a spring jacket rolled up above her elbows unzipped.

Hilary won't be able to make it at her warm and dry home, as she is still far away with her running.

She needs _shelter_.

Not long that she took a glimpse of her surroundings that she saw a some mansions, three stories high, with some black iron gates others with concrete walls over five feet high with at least some security features to prevent crime from happening. She could see some fancy cars and limousines; a few that are stretched and a couple looking like simple luxurious cars.

Hilary didn't have a happy view about the wealthy citizens. As she thought _they_ were all snobbish and cold to the commoners –the average Joes'- like her.

But for some reason, she couldn't walk away from these mansions and look for a simply home to stay. Even more odd is that she went to one that was far from the others in the street.

Hurrying down the street to the one that somehow _call_ for her, she takes a look at the mansion.

It was white, with black iron gates twice the height as her height. The mansion was three stories tall, with tall columns supporting a part of the roof. There was a section on the left side of the building for the garage, as she could see three garage doors, but no cars _or_ limousines in sight. Maybe who ever lived here were not at home at the moment, leaving maids and butlers to do the housekeeping. The path to the garage was connected to the circle-like asphalt path around the courtyard, in which connects to the street she was on. And at the center is a fountain that is currently spraying water out of the spout and making an umbrella before going down into the little pool. Where there isn't asphalt or concrete is grass cut and green, Hilary could smell the freshness of the cut with the rain falling hard around.

It was such a daze to wonder of this place that she was pulled into reality when the wind rush her with such harsh coldness, as a reminder of her purpose to get shelter.

Opening the iron gates and closing it behind, luckily no security has been turn on; she hurries to the front doors. It was good enough that the roof with the support of the columns helped her get out of the rain as she walked upon the steps of the mansion.

She was completely drenched from the rain. Her hair and clothes sticking to her body like second skin. Drops of water fell to the cement ground, making a puddle of water underneath her feet. That was how heavy the rain was pouring, like the old phrase 'it's raining cats and dogs'.

Heading to the front door, she saw a doorbell, and pressed it for it to work.

_Ding-Dong_

* * *

Knowing that the weather would be bad for the afternoon Kai had no intention to go outside or check on Tyson and the others at Tyson's dojo for training.

So his afternoon is staying indoors of his home, reading a book in his bedroom. He sat at the edge next to the window reading and at the same time looking at the view of the weather outside.

During his reading, Kai couldn't process the words in the page, so getting reading off his mind he went to take a glimpse out of the window, when he was bewildered of what he saw.

Down the street was a person heading toward the mansion. But as the figure got closer, he could tell that it was a female. And closer than ever he saw the orange jacket, mint-color top and the yellow skirt, and he knew who it was…

"Hilary?" he said to himself.

It was weird that she was heading to _his_ home, and the funny thing about is that he haven't much told her or the other of his place, other than the fact that Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny know that his grandfather, Voltaire was _once_ a powerful and wealthy man.

Now with his grandfather paying time in prison, the Hiwatari Enterprise was now under a new leader for a few years now making major changes for now, till Kai graduates from both high-school and post-secondary. For the moment, Kai only owns the mansion and only a section of the wealth till further notice.

It was only a moment that he saw Hilary disappear under his window that she reached to the front door.

Did she know about where he lived? Or even worse, did _they_ her about him?

His hand formed a fist to show his anger.

'_If they did, I swear I'll-'_

_Ding-Dong_

He stopped to look at his door. Hilary's was here…

Now that he thought of it, Hilary was out in the rain without any umbrella or raincoat…Did she got caught under the unexpected rain?

Dropping the book, he hurries out of his room. He could hear Edward's voice downstairs, knowing that his long time butler would be at the door. Going to one of the rooms in the hall, he picked up a towel and headed to the stairs.

* * *

It wasn't a moment later that someone opened the door. Hilary took a look at the person and notice it was a man in his 50s'. His light-brown hair was faded by small patches of grey hair, his eyes a brown color with glasses on the bridge of his nose, and he was wearing a dark grey suit with matching pants, a white buttoned shirt, and a red bow-tie. She could see the winkles beginning to for on his face and his built thin and stable.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?" he greeted her. A bit amazed to see her soaked from head to toe.

"H-hello, my name's Hilary," she said a tad nervous, "I got caught in the heavy downpour, and I was wondering if I can stay for a moment inside and use the telephone? It won't be long…"

"I need to see if my master will approve of it…but first come inside."

He pulled the door wider for Hilary to enter in. And when she did she took a look at the area, and it was pretty huge.

There was a stairway that leads to the second floor of the mansion. The walls were white and paintings hung along the walls. The floor that she stepped on was of marble of rich tones. There are doors along the walls, closed, but for one that from looking at it must be the living room. She looked at the floor once more and notices that the wetness on her clothes has made another small puddle. Boy, she was really drenched.

But she knew that it wouldn't last since the person who opened the door, in which she knew it was a butler told her it would be _the master's_ decision.

'_I bet he'll be __**like**__ the others when it comes to commoners…One look at me, and he'll __**tell**__ me to leave at once, without me asking of my presence under his roof. He'll be so shellfish, so rude, and completely col-'_

"Hilary?"

She froze at the masculine voice. It really sounded so familiar to her, and she fear to know who it was.

"Ah, Master _Kai_," the butler explained, "I was about to look for you."

Hilary looked up to see the _master_ on the stair landing at the second floor.

His two-tone hair, his crimson-amethyst eyes, and soft tone with two pairs of blue shark-fins markings on his face. He was wearing the same outfit she saw him wear at the third-world championships and at the BEGA Justice Five Tournament. A purple jumpsuit supported by a red belt, a black short sleeve jacket, black runners with a red strap at the back. Black fingerless gloves and his famous white scarf that is wrapped around his neck and the two tails flow from behind. And he had a folded towel underneath his arm.

_Kai…_

She was surprise at what has been processed in her mind.

She was in Kai's home. His home is a mansion. And she didn't know what else to say but…

"Kai?"

**

* * *

**

Done the first chapter of the new story!!! Just to remind you all that updates will be a bit blurry from the schedule and college work I have to endure, so please be patient and it will award you all!!! Please review if you like it or not!

**Peace Out, from StarlightAngel101**


	2. Kai's New Guest

**Sorry for the time!!! College work kills me, somewhat… But at least I had a week off, so I can do this update for all my fans out there. I know for sure that you guys are jumping for joy now by the time you are reading this, and screaming your heads off. Lol-Lol-Lol.**

**Enjoy reading this! Cause there will be another painful long period of time before I update this, and till summer starts for me!**

**Summary:** Until the rainstorm comes to an end, Hilary will have to stay in the home of Kai Hiwatari. How bad can it be?

**Warnings:** KaixHilary hints! KaixHilary moments! Humor may be tough to amuse you when you are dealing with me… Ha, ha, ha…

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance, with hints of humor.

**Pairing(s):** KaixHilary

**Disclaimer:** StarlightAngel101 DOES NOT own Beyblade in any shape or form. The only things that I own is the plot -cause it's my idea-, and the name of the bulter, in which he'll be called Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Under His Shelter**

**Chapter Two:** Kai's New Guest

"Kai?"

"What happened to you?" Kai asked, as he walked down to meet Hilary. "Why were you outside on a day like _this_, without an umbrella?"

Unfolding the towel, he had gotten, he draped it along Hilary's shoulders.

"I thought it was going to be a beautiful day to go shopping, till the weather _unexpectedly_ changed. I didn't have any money to use the subway to head back home…so I ended up walking.

"But it went from bad to worse, and I needed to go and find shelter…I am just here to see if I can use the telephone. I am just going to call my mom, if she can pick me up."

"It is her only request, Master Kai," the butler explained. Kai looked at his butler for a moment.

"I was going to look for you to ask if you don't mind."

Kai looked back at Hilary seeing her all wet and soaked. He felt embarrassed when he just looked at her chest. Her clothes drench in the rain cling to her bosom as a second skin.

"You should get out of _those_ clothes first," Kai said as he turns away for his back to face Hilary, "before you get a cold."

'_And better for me not to see that again,' _he thought.

"Is it alright first that I call my mom?" Hilary asked, "I don't want her to worry more if I delay it any longer-"

"It's better if you take a shower first," Kai insisted. He pauses. "Come, I'll take you to the bathroom."

It would be hard at times to persuade Kai, so Hilary followed him when he was heading up the stairs.

"Master Kai, shall I get Naomi to clean the puddle?" the butler replied.

"Yes."

* * *

After Kai went to the closet next to the bathroom to get a few towels for Hilary, he opened the door to allow Hilary in.

Hilary was amazed to see how clean it is, and it was one of the _many_ bathrooms Kai had in his _home_.

With a bathtub and a shower system, it had a crème-color screen curtains to cover. There was a toilet, clean with the lid down, and a sink with gold metallic color faucets. Above the sink is a medicine cabinet with a mirror for a cover, and on the sink is a small, brown, glass tray with a bar of white soap, and a matching cup. There were cabinets below the sink, and Hilary wondered of what's inside.

The walls were painted a soft brown color to match the bath curtains and necessities in the bathroom. And the tiles were white with brown flecks.

Kai came in afterwards, placing the towels on the counter, next to the sink. He then went down to the bottom cabinets to pull out a hair-dryer and a new brush. He placed these items on top of the towels.

"The shampoos, conditioners and body-washes are on the rack in the bathtub," Kai explained to Hilary, pointing to the bathtub. "I'll be back to get you some spare clothes, and when I do hand me the wet ones, so I can get them ready for wash."

Kai was heading out of the door for Hilary to have some privacy, when she called out his name.

"Kai."

He stopped at the door.

"T-Thank you. Thanks for helping me."

Hilary didn't want to look at him for that moment when she felt her cheeks turning pink.

"It's nothing, really," Kai said, "I am just helping a _friend_."

Hilary heard the door shut silently. Leaving her the privacy needed to get ready to wash from the rain's water. And she begins removing the towel that he placed on her temporary before going on with her shopping back-pack and her clothes.

* * *

When the door was shut behind him, emotions flooded through him. He regretted on saying his last words to Hilary.

"_I am just helping a friend."_

His hand runs through the side of his hair, and remaining there to ease himself of his mind. His eyes closed for that moment thinking of the memories that he recalls about Hilary, when she entered into the G-Revolution's life, and even his own life.

She was the only _one_ that he could trust, understand, and open up to…just like…his _mom_.

He knows what his feelings are to Hilary, and it was something that he hadn't had in touch with since…since…

He shook his head from it all. And he removed his hand from his hair to be back at his side. He walks down the hallway to another stair case that goes to the third floor of the mansion. After reaching to the third floor, he walked down the dimly lit hallway to find the room he was looking for.

He only passed a few doors, before stopping at _one_ door. But he stared at it for some time.

If he enters in _there_, it would have been his first time in some years that he entered in his _parents'_ room. His mother is no longer living in this home and his father… somewhere out there seeing and finding new discoveries on the one thing that Kai grew as a student to the game, and that is _Beyblade_.

Even though he opens the door of the room, and turning on the lights to allow some light source to glow in the room, it felt like going through a threshold that is never meant to be broken.

Stepping into it brought pain, love, happiness, and sorrow. And yet, it helps him retrace forgotten memories, and he ended it up in front of an oak wood closet.

Opening it up, he saw the colors, the patterns, and the cuts, lengths and styles of his mother's clothes. His hand reaching out on the hangers move and scan for one that would fit Hilary. After all, his mother's clothes were the only ones that would help for Hilary for _now_.

With disappointment, he went to the drawers next to the closet, and after some time, found something that would do. And yet, from looking at it made him get the shivers to his spine, from thinking of it especially from what _happened_ a moment ago with Hilary.

He went back to the closet to find something to cover it up, and seeing something that caught his eye, took it. Putting everything back into its place, and shutting the closet door, and drawers, left the room, and shut it.

* * *

Kai knocked at the bathroom door, before saying, "Hilary it's me, I've got you some clothes to wear. Hand me yours…"

The door was opened with a crack, and glimpsing in, saw Hilary's bare arm holding out her wet clothes.

Kai's free hand went to grasp the wet clothes. As he got it, he handed her the dry clothes he found for her to wear.

When the exchange of clothes was finished, Hilary shut the door and locked it. A moment later, the water from the bathtub begin to run before it was switch to the shower head, leaving a loud sound of water splashing to be heard outside.

Knowing that it will be a while till she comes out, Kai walked down the hallway with the clothes.

It wasn't long before he took a glimpse at the clothes, till he blushed in pink before in fury red.

'_Is she without anything to cover herself?!'_

On top of the pile he carried, were a matching color and patter n pair of a bra and underwear. Quickly, he covers it up with Hilary's wet orange jacket by placing it on top of the most intimate clothing.

"Ah, Master Kai," his butler called out to him.

Kai looked up to see him walking towards him.

"Are those clothes for wash?"

"Yes," Kai answered, handing the clothes to the butler, "Have them all ready as soon as possible…Edward."

He sometimes called them by their first names, so show some respect.

"I'll be sure they'll be done _on_ time, Master Kai."

Edward soon leaves Kai alone heading his way, to get Kai's request done.

And soon, Kai heads down to the main floor of the mansion. Going to the living room, he went to the couch picked up the remote control and pressed the button for the television to be on. He flipped through some channels before stopping at an old movie, keeping his mind busy and off from what he saw in Hilary's clothes. And even for him to not think about her without any bra or underwear.

**

* * *

**

Half-hour Later

"Master Kai is here, Miss Tatibana."

"Thank you, very much Edward," Hilary said.

Kai turned around to see Hilary entered the living room, and his face changed with faint blush. She was cute in that outfit…but it would be another story if it weren't for the top that covered her chest.

Standing at the entrance, Hilary wore a red, cropped jacket with two buttons, both buttoned up. The sleeves were rolled up above the elbows. Underneath the jacket, was a white, spaghetti strap dress, made of silk, and trails to her calves.

Her hair looks dry from seeing the thick waves, the color, and the shine.

Kai took note of the white slippers she was wearing; probably Edward managed to get her an extra pair from their dormitory. Realizing of the recent _clothing_ he saw, he turns away from his gaze on Hilary.

"I see that you have no problems with the clothes I gave to you," Kai said.

"Uh huh, and thank you again…" answered Hilary, "but is it possible I can call now? You said so that I could after I refresh myself from the rain."

With no answer, Kai gets up from his seat, and went out of the living room. He took Hilary's hand with his own, and she followed him to a small room next to the living room.

It was small enough to have space around a small table, with a phone connected to a wire with an outlet and plug along one wall. A chair to sit on and the small table had a little drawer below it. Next to the phone is a small cup containing a few pens, incase if messages are in need to be written

"I'll be outside of the room," Kai said leaning against the wall.

"Okay."

Hilary went in the room, and as she was near the table, she picked up the phone. Dialing the number to her home, she heard each number beep, and when she was done, she begins to wait for someone to respond to the receiver.

She hoped her mother was there to pick it up.

_Ring…_

…_Ring…_

…_Rin-_

"_Hello, this is the Tatibana residence. How may I help you?" _said the voice, sounding like a middle aged woman with cheer in her tone.

"Mom, it's me Hilary," Hilary answered.

"_Oh honey, I was worried about you when this nasty weather arrived. Where are you? Are you fine?"_

"I am fine, mom. I am at Kai's home. I was wondering if you can pick me up from here."

"_I wish I could, but the weather is bad for me to drive, even with precautions."_

"Then I can wait till the rain-"

"_Till tomorrow?"_

"What? What do you mean by _tomorrow_?"

'_Tomorrow?!'_ Kai thought.

He left his position, as he walked away to leave Hilary's conversation with her mother.

"_The news explained that this bad weather will last overnight, and end by morning… So looks like you'll have to stay where you are…Wait, did you say Kai? That one boy in the team with the white scarf?"_

"Yes."

"_Oh! So that's the one you have a __**crush**__ on!"_

"Mom!"

"_Don't worry about it. For someone who is silent and __**distant**__ he seems to be a well matured young man. And-"_

"Mom, I don't need to be lectured on the 'boy talk' again."

"_Okay, but I want to make sure that you understand it. So that in case if you even think about __**it**__, make sure that you both use protection. When I preferably want you to be abstinence-"_

"Okay mom! I got to go now, I'll be home tomorrow. Bye."

"_Love you sweetie, bye."_

Hilary hangs up the phone. Her cheeks flustered in pink from what her mother told her about her and Kai.

But it vanished when she forgot about the weather.

Exiting out of the phone room, she went back to the living room, to see Kai standing, watching the news cast. And she was just in time when she heard about the weather again.

"_That's right, Aya. This is considered as the __**worst**__ rainfall since almost twenty years ago. In the Tokyo district, we'll see heavy rain showers that would last till morning. And during the night, there will be potential __**thunderstorm**__._

"_We advice all people to __**stay**__ indoors. And to stay off the roads, as this is a very dangerous condition to drive. Keep yourself warm and dry, if you get caught in the rain and close any windows and doors to prevent the water coming in. And that's the end of your weather forecast; now back to the desk…"_

Hilary couldn't believe _this_ at all. Now she has to stay at Kai's place till morning, and what's worse is that there would be thunderstorms during the night…something she did not enjoy…

"Kai…I guess I'll be staying here for the night then," Hilary said.

"What _other_ options are there?"

**

* * *

**

Thank you for your patience with the update for this! Please review, and tell me what you think!

**Peace out!**


	3. Embracing by the Fire

**Hey everybody! Sorry to stretch your patience that long, but it's been updated! I hope you guys can enjoy reading this chapter, and stay in touch to see it till the end. Thank you to those who review the chapters, and continue your opinions, criticism and praise, as you have the RIGHT to freedom of speech, ideas, and honesty!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Summary:** Until the rainstorm comes to an end, Hilary will have to stay in the home of Kai Hiwatari. How bad can it be?

**Warnings:** KaixHilary hints! KaixHilary moments! Humor may be tough to amuse you when you are dealing with me… Ha, ha, ha…

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance, with hints of humor.

**Pairing(s):** KaixHilary

**Disclaimer:** StarlightAngel101 DOES NOT own Beyblade in any shape or form. The only things that I own is the plot -cause it's my idea-, and the name of the bulter, in which he'll be called Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: **Embracing by the Fire

_Hilary couldn't believe __**this**__ at all. Now she has to stay at Kai's place till morning, and what's worse is that there would be thunderstorms during the night…something she did not enjoy…_

_"Kai…I guess I'll be staying here for the night then," Hilary said._

_"What __other __**options**__ are there?"_

* * *

It was a few minutes after hearing the weather conditions for tonight that Edward – Kai's butler – entered into the living room.

"Is there something wrong, Master Kai?" Edward asked when Kai turned off the television with the remote control.

"There is," Kai responded. He places the remote control on the glass table. "A potential rain storm is happening now. There's the possibility with thunder and lightning happening tonight… Hilary will have to stay here for the night."

He turns to face his butler.

"Have one of the guestrooms prepared for her, and the fireplace lit up here."

"As you wish."

The butler left the living room, to do the tasks given from Kai. That leaves Kai and Hilary to be alone in the room.

With silence between each other, Kai made a quick decision in his thoughts. Getting up, he heads to the entrance of the living room, and he stops. He turns his head to face Hilary, who was at him.

"Come with me."

Hilary was confused as to what Kai wanted her to with him for.

"Where _are_ we going?" she asked.

"Going to show you around," Kai answered. "Are you coming, or not?"

"I'm coming," Hilary said.

Both Hilary and Kai left the living room, to take a tour around his mansion. Hilary will be staying here for the night, till the rainstorm ends. And from the looks of it, it's going to be a _long_ night.

**

* * *

**

Twenty Minutes Later…

Kai and Hilary went back to the living room, after Kai gave Hilary a look around his home.

Hilary was astounded by the décor of each room she's been in or taken a glimpse before going along with Kai.

On the main floor, other than the living room, the small room that contained the phone, and the entrance, she saw the dining room, kitchen, and surprisingly, a ballroom. There were a couple of bathrooms as well, but Kai just pointed them out to where they were at.

The second floor had a music room, a library, study room, and a green room that connects to the balcony at the back of the mansion. It was the balcony that took her breath away, as she glance through the glass doors of the garden. It was big, and green. But it was a shame to see it at a terrible state, when she couldn't go outside to see it, and the garden fully drenched in the heavy rain.

Then the third floor is where only the bedrooms are, in addition to the bathrooms _with_ tubs and showers. Kai showed her the bedroom she will be staying tonight, and when she glanced at it, it felt cozy with the brown tones for the walls, the carpet, and the bed itself. There were other furniture as well, plus a body-size mirror leaning on a stand, but she didn't have any use to them, for she wasn't going to stay here more than one night.

Kai pointed to her where his room is, and _one_ room he requested her _not_ to go in. Neither room did she see, but she didn't want to get curious to peek in either room. Particularly Kai's room, leaving him the privacy he needs for his business.

Lastly, Kai takes Hilary downstairs to the basement. Where, along with a storage room, and small wine cellar, is a training room. To Hilary's amazement, she wondered why Kai even bother to go to the dojo and train with Tyson, Max, Ray, and Daichi?

The training room was big, containing equipments to help with building muscles, and treadmills to improve the human cardio system. In addition to all of this, there is a bey-dish for beyblade battles.

Taking a step into the living room, something warm sweep through Hilary and she felt happy about it. She takes a look to see that the fireplace had been lit up and a safeguard put in front as a necessity. Overall, the room with the fire going on made it very cozy and comfortable.

"Glad you came back here, Master Kai… and Hilary," Edward said.

Kai and Hilary turn around to see the butler just at the entrance to the living room. However, Edward holds in his hands a tray. The tray has two mugs on top of two saucers; both the mugs had steam escaping out.

Walking into the living room, he goes near the coffee-table. He places the tray with the mugs on top of the glass surface of the coffee-table. Pulling away from the table he looks back at the two teens.

"Everything has been done as you asked, Master Kai. I brought hot chocolate; refreshments suitable for the surroundings in _and_ out today. I hope you two can enjoy it."

"Thank you," Kai and Hilary said in unison.

Hilary noticing the unison to their response, made her blush a faint pink and she covers her mouth from the soft giggles. Kai turns to face her when she giggles, understanding what she was embarrassed. Couldn't blame her for being nice, when at the same time, _he_ was the one who owns the house.

"It's alright, Hilary. It's being courteous," Kai explained.

"Your welcome," Edward said. "Oh, by the way dinner will be ready soon. Will I call you when it's ready?"

"Yeah," Kai answered.

"Very well, then. I will leave you two alone."

Edwards walks out of the living room, leaving the two together for company.

Kai heads towards the couch, with Hilary following behind him. Both of them sat at opposite ends of the couch, though the couch was a two-seat one.

Both of them at different timing retrieve a saucer with the mug on top. Hilary holds her mug with both of her hands, noting it's the heat is not hurting her around the mug. She looks at the brown liquid in the mug, before taking a small sip of the hot chocolate into her mouth.

The brown liquid wasn't that much hot, but very warm. Letting it splash around her mouth gave her a sweet coating. But somewhere there is a spice to it as well, cinnamon. As it went into her mouth, she swallows it, letting the warm liquid go down her through with comfort and a delicious after taste.

Pulling the cup away from her lips, she smiles at her mug, loving the taste of the hot chocolate.

"This is very delicious Kai!" Hilary said, as she takes a look at the captain of G-Revolution.

She sees Kai sipping his cup, his eyes closed. He had only one hand holding the cup with its handle.

Pulling away the mug from him, Kai responded, "It is. The chef makes it when its days like this and in winter."

"Wow. It sounds pretty nice. I can imagine having this with my _family_, and in a room like _this_… it would be the best moment!"

"Not really when it mostly one person…" His voice brought a sad tone when he muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Kai?" Hilary asked. "Your parents are not around?"

"My father is always busy, rarely comes home…"

Kai's father is out there somewhere in the world, working on his passionate hobby. The game that Kai, Tyson, and the others play with kids and teens across the globe. The game is Beyblade. Edward told Kai the last time his father called, was in Brazil teaching the underprivileged kids there about the concepts of blading. This message was three months ago…

"And your mom?"

Kai breathes fresh air, feeling the sadness and pain in him when asked about his mother.

"She…passed away when I was young."

Hilary showed sympathy to her facial expression hearing his loss. To lose a parent so young… Her first instinct was to comfort Kai.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she told him, "I am sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. However, if it weren't for Edward, I would definitely feel alone. Even though he serves me as a butler and a chaperone, he is the closest person to being a family to me."

"But Kai, he's not the only one who is family to you," Hilary said, placing her mug on the coffee table.

Kai looks at Hilary, seeing her ruby-colored eyes become serious.

"Don't forget the team, Kai. Ray, Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Daichi. Tyson's grandpa and Mr. Dickenson. We may be friends to you, but we will be there for you! For friends, we feel you are a family member; not by blood, but bonding. We will help you, and be by your side to the end. We believe in you, even when you turn your back against _us_…"

A deep chill tingle down and up her back, and then feeling tingle her arms of the cold. Hilary pulls her hand away from Kai, as she wraps her body with her arms from the draft.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked in concern of the sudden action Hilary did.

"I'm fine, Kai. Just feeling a swift cold, that's all."

Kai glances at the clothes he'd given to Hilary for her wet clothes.

'_Guess it's not helping her keep warm,' _Kai thought.

Placing his mug on the tray with Hilary's, he stretches out his hand to hold Hilary's arm. Hilary felt something touch her arm, and before she can look her arm is pull toward something solid. Her mind clicks remembering it was only her and Kai; alone in the room, and on the couch.

Her face begins to blush a deeper shade of pink from what it has ended up between her and Kai. Kai is _holding_ her! His arms wrap around her waist; one hand was on her shoulder before it glides down her back, giving chills down her spine. The movement of his hand continue to rub her back; giving her a spark of warmth. Her head rests on Kai's shoulder, her cheek brushing his neck.

This was the _closest_ contact; she had between her and the _cold_ captain himself… She could remember her first close contact with him…

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

_Hilary didn't know what was happening at the moment. Her eyes were shut tight, her body leaning against the rocky slopes._

_She could remember what happened before she made her vision go black._

_Hilary, Kenny and Kai were walking down a path. She was ahead of the two, and Kai was a tad behind them. The path they were talking, she was hoping it would lead them to the lighthouse; where they can get a radio signal to their whereabouts on an island they were in._

_Apparently, Team Psychic brought them here from the bus they were on, before being knocked out by sleeping gas. And now Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray have to battle a blader from Team Psychic in order for them to get out of this place._

_It wasn't easy, as they went though a lot. From going down a mineshaft in time to escape the explosions, to Max's battle against a Team Psychic member. And now, Tyson had an injury, and the group split up; Tyson, Max and Ray went to beybattle their opponents, where she, Kenny and Kai went to the lighthouse to get help._

_It wasn't long before a dangerous trap fell __**upon**__ them._

_She remembered Kai yelled at them to watch out, and she didn't know what he meant by that. But the rumbling after his warning brought her and Kenny to look up and there she could see, a rock slide was heading down __**toward **__them. The shock and panic consumed her that she and Kenny too, could only scream in fear of a possible __**death**__._

_The pain and death didn't come…_

_The rockslide was over…_

"_I think it's over," Hilary could say when she opened her eyes. In her heart, she knew she was alive, and from looking at it out of harms way._

"_You aren't hurt?" a voice calls up to her. _**(A/N: The dialogue was a mixed of the English and the Japanese version of this episode in V-Force. I watched a youtube clip of the scene in Japanese with English subtitles, and it seems better than the English dubbing.)**

_Hilary quickly looks up to where the voice came from and a faint blush cross her cheeks seeing it was Kai. He protected her and Kenny from the rockslide. But their bodies seem to be very close in contact as she could feel his breath._

_His facial expression is stern._

"_Yes," Hilary finally said. "Thank you."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"You aren't cold?" Kai asked.

It has been some time, Kai held to Hilary, and rubbed her back for warmth.

He had been close to her before, but this was seems to be the closest to contact her have ever been with her.

He never had known that after he protected her from that rockslide a couple of years ago would bring him to protect her more in some of the scenarios the team were in. He shielded her with his arm to protect from the electricity spilling out from the team's first witness to a digital bit-beast. And caught her from falling into the deep waters splashing on jagged rocks from a clip, when Ray was battling a blader who possessed a bit-beast that came from a rock stolen from Max's mother in America.

He never had known that after the rockslide, she would be the only girl he _opened_ in his team, and trust…

…he never had known that after a couple of years _this_ friend would be the first one he _cared_ for…like more than a friend.

"Yes," Hilary said.

Knowing she is alright, he pulls away from Hilary; his arms letting go from her.

He sees her face still in blush of the embrace. Her eyes avoiding his for a while, before she looks back at his amethyst-colored eyes.

"Thank you."

Kai takes a small breath of relief.

"Hilary," Kai said. "What you have said to me, I thank you for telling me. And what you have said, it also applies to _you_. Though you are part of the team, you are _our_ friend, you belong to a family. A family made by bond."

Then he clasps both hands on her shoulders, and it made her look at his face and eyes; stern.

"Will you promise that for everyone? And if not everyone, can you promise _me_?"

How could Hilary refuse? Kai had been protecting her, ever since the event, a couple of years ago. He allowed her to stay here safe and warm from the rain; not to mention arranging her to stay for the night. And even more to not refuse, is because she had a crush on him. But her crushing seems to bloom in feelings for Kai.

But she will never know if Kai _had_ feelings for her now. But this will be the closest thing she may ever give to him that says she cares for him.

"I promise, Kai," Hilary answered. She smiles to him show she means it.

Kai responded to give her a smirk as he nods. Soon, Kai felt the urge to do _it_. Hoping what he is doing, will not bring awkwardness between them, and possible she _understands_.

He leans in towards her face, and Hilary begins to blush, her thoughts flooding with the same phrase over and over again.

'_He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me!'_

This brought her a spark of joy, knowing that possibly Kai, after all really likes her.

Her body relaxes to his actions, and she closes her eyes. Her mouth slightly parted, ready to feel his lips touch hers.

Kai's heart leaps when she closed her eyes and opens her mouth slightly to accept him.

She is going to accept him, is what Kai thought.

Heartbeats went faster to the two teen's hearts. Kai's lips moving closer to Hilary's. Their breaths mingle to the closeness.

Close….so close…to ki-

"Master Kai."

The voice caught Kai by surprise. Kai pulls away from Hilary, letting go of her shoulders, and he turns to see Edward at the entrance to the living.

The feeling of his breath away from Hilary's face, and his hands releasing her, made her open her eyes, and see Kai looking at the different direction. What is he looking at?

"I apologize for the _interruption_," the butler explained, "but dinner is now ready to serve."

Edward's voice brought Hilary to blush furiously; luckily Kai did not see her face being red. They were about to kiss and the butler almost saw them. More shockingly, the thoughts flooded back to her: She and Kai were going to kiss! Had they know of their feelings to one another?

"We will be there now," Kai said.

The butler bows down, and then leaves the room.

Seeing the butler gone, Kai was the first to get off the couch and quickly. He looks at Hilary, seeing her face looks up at him when he was now standing.

"We should be going," Kai said.

Getting off the couch, Hilary followed Kai to the kitchen. But along the way there, neither of them spoken a word…and there has been now a distance between Kai and Hilary.

**

* * *

**

Finally! Another chapter down for the count and it's the halfway mark before this story comes to a close. Thank you guys very much for the long patience, and I hope its worth it. Please, don't forget to REVIEW!

**Peace Out!**

Under His Shelter


	4. Distance from Awkwardness

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH! I AM SO SORRY! I AM NOT DEAD! I SWEAR! I promised a chapter for the end of August, but in January 2011! HUGE DELAY! College and my procrastination…. Priceless pain in the butt, if you tell me! But I did it! I hope you guys are all happy with a new update in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary:** Until the rainstorm comes to an end, Hilary will have to stay in the home of Kai Hiwatari. How bad can it be?

**Warnings:** KaixHilary hints! KaixHilary moments! Humor may be tough to amuse you when you are dealing with me… Ha, ha, ha…

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance, with hints of humor.

**Pairing(s):** KaixHilary

**Disclaimer:** StarlightAngel101 DOES NOT own Beyblade in any shape or form. The only things that I own is the plot -cause it's my idea-, and the name of the bulter, in which he'll be called Edward.

* * *

**Under His Shelter**

**Chapter Four: **Distance from Awkwardness

Neither of them spoke a word…

After what happened in the living room, it was a wonder and an awkward moment between the two of them.

Kai and Hilary were at the dining room, eating the meal made by the chef.

The dining room table was a long room; the walls were painted a deep red colour. Artworks aligned the walls with the recurring theme of hosting and gatherings of social events. Three chandeliers hanging by strong chains from the ceiling, brought light above them. The floors were made of beige marble. A narrow, black, rectangular carpet lay at the center of the room under the dining table of dark-brown polished wood that almost stretches from one side of the room to the other end; enough for more than twenty people to sit around the table.

The table, had a white table cloth draping off the edge, but the draping did not reach to the floor from off the table's edge. A pair of silver candelabra lay near the center of the table, with white candles on the holders, unlit; for decoration.

There were enough chairs surrounding the table, all are made of the dark-wood polished like the table, but the seat of the chair is cushioned with red fabrics. And Kai and Hilary sat at one end of the table, near the doorway to the foyer.

Kai sat at the head end, while Hilary sat on the right side of the table, near Kai.

Both ate quietly of their meal, composed of boneless chicken breasts with gravy on top, herb-roasted potatoes, and fresh steamed vegetables.

Never spoken a word, since they entered the dining room, taken their seats, and even the great taste of the meal's flavours did not bring them to talk even the most common topic…

After what happened at the living room, when Edward came in and _almost_ saw them _close_…

Hilary couldn't stop thinking about it. One minute they were going to kiss, and the next… They aren't even talking. She could understand that it was normal to be awkward after an embarrassing moment, but is this awkwardness _normal_?

They have been part of the team for a few years. They have talked and been friends in one way… Are they _friends_? Or are they _more than friends_?

Hilary glances at Kai for a moment. Seeing him cut a small piece of the chicken breast using the knife and fork, before putting it in his mouth. His eyes focus on his plate, not aware of her ruby eyes looking at him for a moment.

She looks away, and continues on her meal.

After a few bites of his meal, Kai reaches for his glass of orange juice. When he places the rim of the glass to his lips, his eyes stares at Hilary, while drinking the cool citrus liquid.

_'What was I thinking?' _Kai thought.

The thought of him kissing her a while ago, felt like the _right_ thing to do. But now? He wasn't rejoicing for one thing…

Now he _regretted_ what he had done to Hilary.

_'She must be confused. I think I need to tell her.'_

"I need to tell you something." Both Kai and Hilary said. They were startled altogether that they want to talk. Hilary slightly blushed about it.

"You first," Kai then said.

It took a moment for Hilary to collect her thoughts, and say what she intended to say to Kai.

"Kai… I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. And, um… I know you are helping me out as a friend, after all we are friends, and _will_ be friends no matter what happens.

"Kai what happened back there-"

"I'm sorry."

Hilary stopped and stares at Kai…

'_Him? Apologizing?'_

Not good.

"I didn't mean to confuse you, Hilary," Kai explained. "What happened back there meant _nothing_."

Ouch.

'_Great. Nice going,'_ he thought to himself.

Better think something…. And quick!

"I agree with you that we should be friends still."

Damage report: Kind of irreversible.

He knew that when he made that mistake, Hilary's mood changed from confusion, to surprised, and now upset.

"Thank you Kai…"

It was for a few minutes that the two still ate in silence. But afterwards Hilary couldn't eat another bite, as she felt she lost her appetite for the remains of her dinner.

She placed her eating utensils on the napkin, next to the plate of the remains of dinner and stand out of her chair.

"Thank you for the dinner, but I am full," She lied. "I think I'll be going to bed."

Kai nodded, "Okay."

"By the way… Um… Do you have any _clothes_ I can sleep with?"

"You're wearing _it_."

A red blush spread her cheeks. It was too good to be true that you can wear a dress made of silk like this for day clothes. Thanked to the Lord that Kai had the decency to have the red cropped jacket for her to wear to cover any _revealing_ details.

"Oh. I-I will be going right now."

"Edward will take you to your room. He should be around the living room if you need him."

"Okay," Hilary answered. "Good night."

"Good night, Hilary."

* * *

When she said her thank you and good night to the butler, she closed the door and sigh in relief.

But sadness came one second after she breathed.

What happened between us at that living room… meant _nothing_?

Relieved that Kai understands and that they can still be friends…

…but it hurt to what he said…

Nothing. Nothing is happening between us…

Trying to keep her mind off of it, she checked the windows to see the weather outside. Opening the curtains she sees that it did not get any better.

Rain fell fast and hard. The clouds looked black and it was rolling by fast; winds from the look of it were strong to make some damage when it's over.

'_Well the weather casters _were_ right this time about this storm…'_ Hilary thought.

She covered the windows with the curtains, and went back to the bed. She removed the red cropped jacket; placing it at the edge of the bed.

She opened the blankets, enough for her to slide in and cover herself up.

She hoped that she can sleep soon…

…Even though she didn't remember that there will be a _thunderstorm_ over the night.

* * *

When Kai finished his meal, Edward came in.

"Are you done with your meal, Master?" he asked.

Kai nodded, as the butler came to pick up the dishes from the table. While picking up Hilary's dish, the butler glanced up to see Kai deep in thought. He was resting his back against the chair, his elbow resting on the chair's arm. Kai's hand formed into a fist rested underneath his chin.

"Are you alright, Master?"

Kai snapped back to reality when he heard the butler's voice; concern for him.

"I'm fine, Edward… just thinking."

The butler glanced at Hilary's plate noting she didn't eat that much and he guessed he knew why…

"Is it about _Hilary_?"

Kai looked at the butler.

"It must be young _love_…"

"There's _nothing_ between me and Hilary. We are just friends."

But the butler _could_ be right…

The butler finished picking up the remaining dishes. "I apologize for jumping into conclusion."

"It's fine."

"Will you be retiring for the night?" Edward asked.

"No."

Kai got up from his seat and walked a few steps before he stopped. Removing something from his jacket pocket, he opened his hand to see his blade.

It was the deep blue, endurance blade, with a red phoenix in the bit chip. Dranzer… One of the famous beyblades for the past few years…

"I will retire later…"

For now… a little training would help blow off some steam.

**

* * *

**

Done with a new chapter. I am so sorry again for the HUGE delay on my promise, but I did it. Second year of college and my procrastination… one heck of a combination for me… Don't forget to REVIEW!

**Till the next chapter, see ya later!**

**Peace Out**


	5. More Than Just Good Friends

**OH, MY GOODNESS! NINE MONTHS! NINE FREAKIN' MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED…. AND WORSE I PROMISED TO HAVE IT UPDATED IN APRIL! DAMN IT! I am SSSSSSOOOOO sorry for you guys to wait for this chapter… it must be very torturing! But I did it! I hope you can forgive me.**

**Summary:** Until the rainstorm comes to an end, Hilary will have to stay in the home of Kai Hiwatari. How bad can it be?

**Warnings:** KaixHilary hints! KaixHilary moments! Humor may be tough to amuse you when you are dealing with me… Ha, ha, ha…

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance, with hints of humor.

**Pairing(s):** KaixHilary

**Disclaimer:** Athena Midnight, formerly known as StarlightAngel101 DOES NOT own Beyblade in any shape or form. The only things that I own is the plot -cause it's my idea-, and the name of the bulter, in which he'll be called Edward.

* * *

**Under His Shelter**

**Chapter Five: **More Than Just Good Friends

"Ha!"

Kai sent Dranzer flying out of the launcher, landing perfectly and forwarding to the first set of obstacles.

Cylinder blocks scattered the area, spaces enough to manoeuvre.

Dranzer had no problem getting through it. It made sharp movements to dodge the blocks in its path.

It didn't have any problems getting through the others as well.

Dranzer made it through the obstacles Kai made, and the beyblade returned to him. As it moved and jumped towards Kai's hand, he glances at the beyblade.

Kai didn't know how long he was practicing with Dranzer, but it didn't matter as he was improving with every launch, technique and executing his moves.

And every time, it helped him escape reality, feeling he was the only one alone.

He was in the middle of setting up the obstacles for Dranzer when he noticed the lights in the training room began to flicker. Eventually the lights went off, leaving Kai into darkness.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about bumping into the heavy equipment as he walked to find the light switch on one side of the wall.

His hand moved against the wall till he found what he was looking for. He flipped the switch down and then flipped it back up. He did it the second time…

The power was out.

As he went to the door – where the light-switch was next to – he saw a small light flickering in the hall. As Kai got out of the training room, his butler was the one holding the light source. It was a candleholder with a candle stick lit by a small flame.

"Master Kai," the butler said, "The storm had cut the power out. I have arranged some lighting on the main floor… Is there anything else in need to be taken care of?"

"Have the candles lit in my room," Kai answered, "I'll go and check on Hilary."

"Very well, sir."

* * *

Lightning cracked the sky follow by a loud sound that startled Hilary from her sleep.

She didn't like the thunder and lightning _at all_.

Looking at her surroundings, she noticed that she wasn't in her _own_ room, or in her home.

'_Where am I?'_ her mind asked.

But as she became more awake, she remembered where she was and why she was here. She was staying at Kai's mansion for the night till the storm stops.

Another lightning flashed followed by the sound of thunder. Even with the curtains closed, the light of it can be seen.

Hilary flinched; scared.

As a child, she didn't like the thunder and lightning. All thanks to an once-in-a-lifetime experience that got her and her friend's mother into a car accident.

It was after her friend's birthday party, in which Hilary's mother couldn't pick her up at the time. So her friend's mother was willing to drop her off at Hil's grandmother's house. It was raining hard like today, but not as severe from taking a peek at the windows in the guest room.

Nothing was mentioned about any thunderstorm warning or a watch in the area. It was a slow drive…

Lightning cracked the sky. But it was nothing much…

Everything looked alright. It's not like it's going to strike down to the ground, the chances of that were slim to none.

Unfortunately, there is that once-in-a-lifetime experience of lightning striking down to the earth.

It came in a flash too bright. Her friend's mother temporary blinded and sudden instinct made her turn the car. The car swerved, Hilary screamed, and the next thing she could remember is the car had stopped.

What Hilary can recall is that the backside of the car hit onto a tree. Hilary was bruised and got a broken arm; the friend's mother too had injuries but none of them too severe.

Since then Hilary would stay away from the windows and never go outside for anything when she heard about the weather forecasting about thunderstorm watches or warnings.

Thunder boomed, and the lightning flashed that Hilary couldn't stand being in the dark room with the lightning. Getting out of the bed, she hurried to the light switch and flicked it on. When the light didn't turn on, she tried it a couple of times till she confirmed that the electricity was out from the weather outside.

Well, wasn't this great…

And the thought of staying in the room didn't help at all. The curtains were not able to cover the light with its light fabric material.

She needed a room with curtains made thick and dark material.

Luckily, the door was right next to the light switch, so there wasn't a problem with it.

As Hilary got out of the room, she then had another problem to deal with.

She didn't know where Kai's or even the butler's room is. And it is difficult to find it in the dark, and when the doors do look all alike.

Her best chances were to check on _every_ door, to see if there's a response, whether it be Kai's or the butler's.

It took less than five minutes to knock on every door with no success. This was starting to bug her. If there was no one on this level, then they should be in either the third floor or the main floor.

The stairs to the third floor was close to her, so she decided to see if she could find someone on the third floor.

The faded sound of thunder can be heard, but at least Hilary wasn't spooked as she was far away from any windows.

As she walked towards the staircase, a shadow in the hallway was approaching her. Hilary was distracted to find someone; it left her unaware of this shadow coming at her direction.

Just as she took a couple of steps, the shadow reached for her arm. When Hilary felt the contact, she gasps and tried to scream in fear, for help. But a hand covered her mouth to prevent the scream to erupt. Her body was leaned back against something solid and warm, but it was nothing of comfort and security. She could feel the breath of the stranger going against her bare shoulder.

Hilary's feet were still in their place; one foot at the second step, while the other is at the first one. It wouldn't be much to push the perpetrator down to the ground and try to escape, but it would be better than knowing what will happen if she didn't.

As she readied herself to push back using her feet, the voice stopped her.

"Hilary, it's me."

It was Kai.

When Hilary kind of calmed down, Kai let her go. He gently pushed her up to prevent her from falling down. Hilary was able to balance where she was standing and turned to face Kai who was at the stair landing of the second floor.

Ticked as she was, she told Kai, "Why did you do that for? You scared me half to death."

"I had no intention to scare you," Kai answered, "You weren't in the guestroom when I went to check on you. Why weren't you there?"

"I was looking for you or the butler."

"Why?"

"So I can find another room to sleep in."

"And what's wrong with the room you were in?"

Avoiding the fact that she was afraid of the lightning, she just simply told him, "I was hoping to find a room with dark-material curtains."

For some reason, Kai didn't push it further with Hilary, which was usually not Kai, their team captain.

The only words that came out of his mouth were, "Come with me then."

Taking her wrist, Kai went up past her and he lead her up the stairs to the third floor of the mansion.

As they reached to the third floor, Hilary followed Kai, even though he was guiding her to what she hoped for was another guest room with dark curtains. Down the hall, and close to the right side of the hallway, they past a few doors till they stopped at one of them. Like all the doors in the second floor, the ones on the third floor were the same. Does Kai know each room so well?

As Kai opened the door, he said to Hilary, "Go in."

Taking a step into the room, Hilary was relieved to find the one thing she needed. Windows with dark curtains closed. But then it leads to confusion when she noticed the lighting flickering. Hilary took a look at her surroundings.

The light source was candles. There were a bunch of tea candles, and some big thick candles glowing on one side of the room.

From the light of the candles, the walls were painted in royal-blue. The furniture in the room are composed of a set of drawers, a closet, a medium-size bookcase, a desk with a chair, bedside tables and a queen-size bed (**A/N: A king-size is too big for one person in my opinion.**). The floor is all carpeted, and grey.

The room from the looks of it is bigger than the guest room she was sleeping in, and there were more furniture.

Hilary glanced at some of the furniture.

The bookcase was almost full of books. Some books were thick as dictionaries, while others were half as thick. All the books were organized based on the length of the books; from the left were the tallest books until going down to the third shelf in the middle were the smallest ones.

The queen-size bed was neat as if no one was sleeping in this room, though it must belong to someone. The covers were a darker shade of blue, with pillow-cushions of black material. The bed was in-between two bedside tables, each holding some of the thick candles, and one of them had an alarm clock with the time at 1:26 am.

And lastly, the desk has a black laptop closed neatly in the center. On the upper-right corner was a slender lamp that can be adjustable to bend in any direction wherever the light source is needed. On the opposite side was a cup partially filled with pens and pencils, and next to it was a medium-size notepad. Looking down next to the left leg of the desk is a tool-box, and a clear plastic bin with a lid closed. What Hilary saw through the bin gave her a small guess as to where she was: beyblade parts.

She wasn't in a different guestroom. The size of the room… The furniture… And the beyblade parts stored in a bin… She was in _Kai's_ room!

As she turned to face Kai, her cheeks flushed in a faint pink at Kai's sleep-wear. He wore a black wife-beaters and a pair of grey pants.

Shaking her blush away, she said, "I'm not going to sleep in your room. So why am I here?"

"Because it's the _only_ room with dark curtains," Kai explained. "Unless you want to sleep in the living room, in which I am against, you can sleep here. So why do you need a room with dark curtains?"

'_So this is why he didn't push it further at the stairs_,' Hilary thought.

"Well?"

She tried to avoid the topic that she was scared of lightning.

"The thunder and lightning woke me up," Hilary answered. "I tried to go back to sleep but it didn't help with the curtains covered up. I could still see the 'light show', so that's why I was looking for you or the butler about sleeping in another room."

A sudden flash of light could be seen from the narrow space of the curtains, as a loud boom of thunder could be heard from the sky. Hilary, went around to face the window and slightly backed out.

When Kai saw this, he had a feeling it was something more than the 'having a hard time to sleep' deal.

Busted.

"Are you sure?"

Hilary hesitated before she blurted out her confession.

"Okay! I am afraid of lightning! Are you happy?"

Kai smirked at her, "You know, for someone who went through some dangerous times with the team, I would never believe you are the _type_ of person who is afraid of this kind of weather. I know that at times like now, it wouldn't be a wise move to be out in this weather, but with _mild_ thunderstorms?"

It was then that Hilary told him why she was afraid of lightning. She would have been glad to know she was strong and to leave it at that, but she didn't.

Kai's expression went into shock before being concern about what happened to Hilary as a child.

"…Hilary…I didn't know it was that bad…"

It could have explained why she didn't go to the dojo to meet the team when there were thunderstorm watches…

Another boom of thunder and lightning cracked the sky. It was so loud that Hilary ran to Kai and clutch on to his shirt. Kai went to a protective comfort as he wrapped his arms around her. He could hear the soft sniffles of sadness in Hilary; she was definitely scared to death about it from what she been through.

The thought to comfort her was the only way to calm her, and Kai felt he should of have done that when she came into the mansion this afternoon.

Why did he have to be an idiot for saying he was only doing this as a _friend_? The thought of what she's been through, he should of understand it, he should of cared about it… he should of….cared about _her_.

And it hit him _hard_. (**A/N: PG-13! There is nothing sexual!**)

"It's okay…" Kai said softly. "I'm here, Hilary."

He gently rubbed her back to soothe her fears of the weather. It wasn't long before Hilary calmed down when Kai didn't hear her softly sobbing. He brought Hilary to the side of the bed, her back away from the windows.

"I'll be back," he whispered to Hilary.

He quickly went to the windows and covered it completely with the curtains. One of the curtains was overlapping the other. Once done, he came back to where Hilary was sitting, and sat beside her.

They sat in silence for some time… The sound of thunder can still be heard, but the curtains were doing the job to block any light from the lightning. The candles softly flickered, still giving half the room some glow of warm light. It was a good thing that Edward, the butler placed the candles where his bed is, instead of putting it on the other side of the room. It gave them some comfort to be in the light rather in the darkness.

Kai was to first to spoke and break the silence.

"My mother used to be afraid of the lightning."

Hilary turned to face Kai from what he said. Her face showed her confusion as to why he brought it up.

"As a kid… before going to Biovolt, I used to be scared of the thunderstorm. When I couldn't sleep, my mother came to my room to comfort me… She told me she used to be afraid of lightning.

"She told me a story about one night several years ago, before I was born. She and my father were supposed to go out to a soiree at a home to one of my father's co-workers. A storm arrived that night, and when my mother checked the windows to see if they were closed, a flash of lightning scared her.

"She couldn't bear to go outside because it scared her, so she insisted that my father should go without her and tell them she was 'under the weather' (**A/N: No pun intended.**)… But my father didn't. Instead, he stayed with her. They stayed at the living room to hear the thunder, and see the lightning that flashed and go. My father comforted her the whole night.

"What my father said to my mother was, 'Don't let the fear ruin your life. You don't have to fight it _alone_… As long as there is someone with you, who really cares about you, they will never leave your side to your fears. They will overcome it together.' He said this kind of _love_ will overpower any fear."

What he didn't mention to Hilary was that after the night his father eased his mother's sudden fear, their love brought them so close that his mother was conceived and nine months late, he was born.

"My mother – and my father sometime later – had stayed in my room the whole night. I felt safe and cared for. I eventually wasn't scared of it much more… this happened a few months before I was gone to Russia to attend Biovolt because of my grandfather…"

When he told this to Hilary, his hands were on his lapped, and to tell that this all happened before going to Biovolt made his blood boil. His hands formed into fists; unable to forgive that that memory was one of his last happy moments as a child before being sent to Biovolt. It became a living nightmare against his will.

Hilary touched one of his hands with her hand, and Kai looked at her.

"What happened when you came out of the Biovolt?" she asked.

"When I recovered from an incident that got me removed from Biovolt… I returned back home and my father was there. My mother… she passed away from a serious illness. Eventually, my father left when my grandfather returned… and I lost what my parents taught me of fear and facing it… I became who I was before I joined the team.

"Sometime after my grandfather was arrested, my father returned and talked to me about why he left and for me to remember what he said, because it will eventually come when the day arrives…"

It had… To show Hilary what he felt for her could make her fear of thunderstorms, and Kai's fear of showing no love at all to be gone… even if it's just for a while.

"To face the fear with those who care for you…" Hilary said.

"And those you care for…" Kai added.

Kai took a look at her hand holding his, the fists he made loosened. It was now or never…

"Hilary, there was something I wanted to do before… but it didn't work because of the bad timing."

He looked at Hilary's eyes… then looked at her lips.

…now or never…

Kai took hold on Hilary's hand; the hand that was on his. He moved it out of his lap and put their entwined hands on the bed. He then leaned down close to Hilary's body. His other hand was placed on the other side, so Hilary was in-between his arms.

As he leaned close to Hilary's face she closed her eyes, waiting for what she could recalled at the living room around the afternoon. But this time, no one would interrupt them.

Kai's lips made contact with Hilary for only a touch… Then closing his eyes, he gave Hilary the kiss.

The kiss was gentle, a test in the waters… It only lasted less than a minute before Kai pulled back.

Hilary flushed from the kiss and she opened her eyes to see Kai. Kai too opened his eyes to look at her.

Kai's heart was racing for what he did, he felt he needed air. This must be how guys felt when they were in love. He just hoped it wasn't for the worse…

A few seconds past…

"Kai…" Hilary said. But softly she asked, "Is that how much you care about me?"

Kai could just simply nod, before his voice came back from the nervousness.

"Yeah."

…Moments past, and soon Kai felt the urge to kiss her again.

And he did. Kai leaned to Hilary, closed his eyes and claimed her lips with his. Still gentle but this time with confidence and passion, it threw Hilary off in a surprise that got her to accidentally fall back onto the bed. Even more surprised with Kai now on top of her, without crushing her with his body.

As he felt himself on top of her, Kai's hand that held to Hilary's went to her waist, as his other hand caressed the side of her neck.

Hilary didn't want this to go the wrong way, so she pushed Kai's chest with her hands to try to get him to stop.

When Kai felt it, he broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Something's wrong?" he asked.

Hilary breathed for a while before she responded.

"Yeah… Kai I really, _really_ like you…but I think we are going too far. For one thing, we are in _your_ room on _your_ bed."

Kai forgot about that. "Oh. Sorry."

Kai got up and sat where he was. Hilary got up and back to where she was sitting before the previous kiss brought her down.

"The other thing… even though we have been together as a team for a little more than two years… I still don't know much about you, other than what I have seen and heard from the team. Do you know where I am going with this?"

Kai didn't hesitate to answer.

"Same here. I don't know much about you too."

"So maybe we can talk instead, to get to know each other more as a start," Hilary said.

"Yeah, I would like that."

Kai and Hilary talked about themselves to get to know each other well. They didn't know how long they chatted, but they did find some unique things about each other.

Kai really liked Hilary's personality. She is determined, discipline to her work, and very helpful to those around her; her mother, her classmates, even to the people she had volunteered whenever she wasn't with the team. She is someone who spoke what's on her mind.

Hilary on the other hand was amazed at Kai. Though he had a tough childhood in Biovolt, he had really changed a lot from what she heard from him and the gang before she joined in. He had a heart for animals, especially stray ones, in which he gave them temporary shelter and food before taking them to the animal shelters. And he's the kind to be relaxed when he's all by himself at some wonderful scenery. Plus, he liked old legends.

As time ticked on…they eventually went to sleep. Kai insisted she stay at his room, and Hilary agreed. Hilary slept on Kai's bed with the covers over her on the right side of his bed. While Kai slept on top of the covers on the left side blocking Hilary's view by the window. Both lay asleep facing each other, the thunder and lightning no longer scaring Hilary or concerning Kai about Hil's fears.

Most of the candles were out, leaving them in the dark, till the next morning… where it would be the morning after the storm…and the morning after Hilary stayed under Kai's shelter.

* * *

**Yahoo! One chapter down! ONE MORE TO GO! The next chapter will be like an epilogue as to what happened after Hilary stayed at Kai's home.**

**So what do you guys think what will happen? Will Hilary and Kai be together? Or will it be awkward for them? Or any ideas come to mind as to what will happened in the epilogue?**

**Post what you think will happen when you review this chapter!**

**As I said before the chapter begins…. I AM DEFINITLY SORRY FOR TORTURING YOU GUYS TO WAIT!**

**Peace Out! And review!**


	6. Beginning

**This is the start of the end of 'Under His Shelter'. Five months later to make one final update… Better than the last update on Chapter 5.**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this story, as much as I have to type it out (a difficult thing to do with a mind full of ideas and starting to become a procrastinator with college homework and social life).**

**Please don't forget to review. PLUS read my conclusion at the very end of the story for s little sneak peek.**

**Summary:** Until the rainstorm comes to an end, Hilary will have to stay in the home of Kai Hiwatari. How bad can it be?

**Warnings:** KaixHilary hints! KaixHilary moments! Humor may be tough to amuse you when you are dealing with me… Ha, ha, ha…

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance, with hints of humor.

**Pairing(s):** KaixHilary

**Disclaimer:** Athena Midnight, formerly known as StarlightAngel101 DOES NOT own Beyblade in any shape or form. The only things that I own is the plot -cause it's my idea-, and the name of the butler, in which he'll be called Edward.**  
**

* * *

**Under His Shelter**

**Chapter Six: **Beginning

"_Yesterday's storm did give the people the scare of their lives in the Tokyo district, but the aftermath is not a server as expected by the Environment Network of Japan_ (1)_._

"_It's true that it was the worst rainstorm for the district almost twenty years ago, and most of the residence have prepared themselves for the worst possible from the storm._

"_From the result of the storm: There were a few injuries relating to the storm, but none too severe or life-threatening. There had been damages to homes, parks, and vehicles which are estimated to be $100,000 thus far. Almost 800 residence loss power due to the storm; however the morning after the storm moved further up north, most of these residences got their electricity back. The electrical company says that those without power will get it sometime in the afternoon._

"_The good news is that the next week will be spectacular. Especially the next three days when we will see warm temperatures, lots of sunshine, and little to no cloud covering. This is a good opportunity to clean up, and to enjoy the great outdoors._

"_This is Karen Avalar, Tokyo News, Bakuten City." _(**A/N**: Apologize for any misspelling with the name of the city the Beyblade series takes place. Please inform me of the correct spelling of the name.)

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Hilary walked her way to Tyson's dojo, as the team was going to do some training. It would be double the effort since they didn't do anything yesterday when Kai didn't show up… Well both Kai and Hilary.

When Hilary woke up after the stormy night, she was by herself in Kai's room. She noted that she was the only one who slept in the covers, whereas Kai slept on top of the cover and it was kept.

By the time she went to the guestroom she was supposed to sleep in, she saw her clothes from yesterday clean, dry, and folded on the bed.

After getting dressed, she grabbed her shopping bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen to find breakfast was set. The butler told her that after she ate, he was going to drive her home. When Hilary asked about Kai's whereabouts, the butler only told her that he had gone jogging, and won't be back soon.

So Hilary could only request the butler to thank Kai for the hospitality, though it brought her disappointed she cannot say it personally… but what was she thinking?

It would have been awkward enough that she and Kai really liked each other, and that the kissed, and stayed in Kai's bedroom for the night… and thanked God it just didn't go further than a kiss. An amazing kiss-

Hilary shook the thought out, not wanting to think about it, when there's training to do.

Reaching the corner to where Tyson's home is, she could hear the sounds of Tyson's minor complaints from what looks like the warm-ups.

"Give me a break! How many more till I die from this?"

"Hey!" yelled Kenny, who is known as Chief to everyone. "You're the one to talk! At least you can do more than 10 sit-ups!" (**A/N**:…Sorry Kenny…typical stereotype with the nerds…)

She could hear the grunts and the struggle in the team.

"Quit yapping Granger," Kai's voice erupted, "You have more training to do before you're done with this!"

As Hilary, entered the yard of the dojo, she was greeted by Tyson's grandpa, who too was doing some warm-ups. But only for the kendo class that he was teaching today.

"Morning, home-girl_(2)_," Grandpa Granger greeted, "All set to help the team out?"

"Yes, Grandpa_(3)_," Hilary answered as she bowed from the waist, a customary greeting in the Japanese culture. She hurried around the back yard of Tyson's home, and as she did so, she caught a glimpse of the team working on the sit-ups.

Tyson and Kenny were struggling on theirs; their grunts and struggle to get up before falling back down to the ground.

Max was doing well, though he had a bit of difficulty as he kept going.

Ray and Kai were doing it so well and flawlessly, it was no surprise that these two did some extra training when they weren't training with the team.

"Keep at it guys," Kai said as he kept doing his sit-ups.

It wasn't long when Kai went back down, that his sight of vision has caught Hilary. But he quickly went back up, doing just a few more pushes before calling everyone to finish off.

Tyson, Kenny, and Max were relief to hear the completion of the sit-ups.

But it wasn't long before Kai called the next warm-up activity.

"Twenty laps around the block!"

There were quite a few groans of dislike before they grudgingly did as they were told. Each of them headed out of Tyson's dojo, and before Kai could go out…

"Kai, can I talk to you?"

Kai looked back at Hilary. Hilary knew she got Kai's attention, so she told him what's she's planning to do.

"I wanted to say thank you again for allowing me to stay at your place during that storm…" she said.

She wasn't sure if she would go any further about the kiss, and if there will be a connection between her and Kai… it's would sounded right to tell him-

"Is that all?"

That answered her question… in a cold way. The way it was answered, it was as if Kai was being bothered with nonsense…

It made Hilary sad, but she answered as strongly as if she was not bothered by his words.

"Yes…that's _all_."

And Kai left her to do his laps with the other team members. Hilary headed back inside, preparing refreshments for their break on training.

* * *

**Half an Hour Later…**

As the guys returned from jogging around the block, Hilary came out from the dojo with a tray. The tray had six glasses filled with lemonade, ice, and straws.

"I brought you guys something to drink," Hilary said as she placed the tray on the wooden walkway. "And I'll be right back with the fruits."

As she hurried back inside, the guys each got themselves a glass. Tyson and Kenny drank most of their lemonade, exhausted from the "torture" as they (well more like Tyson) would say about how Kai trains them as beybladers. Max and Ray savored their lemonade, taking small sips at the time. The sounds of 'Mmmm…' can be heard as they love the taste of the lemonade Hilary made.

Kai stared at his glass for some time, but not because he didn't like it…

He was thinking about the very short conversation between him and Hilary. Boy wasn't he an ass-*beep*-… All she wanted to do was thank him for staying at his place for the night even though the butler told him when he returned to the mansion after his jogging routine. But she also wanted to say something else, he could tell from her body language.

It must be what happened on that night. They knew they really like each other; after all they kissed, they talked, and slept in the same room (**A/N**: They did not have sex!). But that was two days ago, and it could be that Hilary wants to know where they stand… Are they still friends? Going to date or take their relationship up a notch? Or unofficially official as he heard some of the girls say in the high school?

He knows that he is on the same boat as Hilary… He wasn't certain either on where they stand, but one thing's for sure, he better apologize for the rudeness he acted toward Hilary. And he knew it was a low call.

His thoughts were broken as Hilary called out that the fruits were here, and she placed it next to the tray with the glasses of lemonade. Tyson knocked himself out with the fruits, and soon all but him and Hilary went to get some fruit to eat.

Kai drank his lemonade half-way before deciding to have the other half later. As he put his glass to where the refreshments were, he decided to talk to Hilary about it…

"Hey, Kai… How about bey-battling with me first?"

Kai turned to look at Ray who had his beyblade out to show Kai he was ready to give it a go. And from the looks of it, Ray did some adjustments with his Drigger blade to test it out. Kai glanced at Hilary, at the same moment she was looking at him, but she quickly turn her head away from him.

"Yeah, whatever…"

* * *

**Some Time Later…**

It ended in a draw between Kai and Ray, and Tyson and Max were going to bey-battle next.

As Tyson and Max got ready at the bey-dish, Ray went to Kenny to get an analysis on his Drigger blade, while Kai found a spot to sit and rest till it was his turn again to battle.

Kai got a good view with the surroundings. He could see the dish and he is ready to see Tyson's and Max's beyblade movements. He could see Ray still listening to the Chief's stats on his blade's movements and techniques. Eventually, he went to see where Hilary is, and saw her standing next to the tree planted in Tyson's backyard.

She was focused on the bey-dish waiting to see the next beyblade action.

"Ready?"

"Three…"

"…Two…"

"…One…"

"LET IT RIP!"

Both Max and Tyson yelled as they released their beyblade onto the bey-dish. Tyson's Dragoon blade went into the attack, and is charging at Max's Draciel blade, which is spinning in the centre. Both blades made contact, but Max's blade was able to keep its position in the center.

As the bey-battle went on, Kai still glance at Hilary thinking whether or not he should tell her now he was sorry for being cold…

It was worth a shot.

So Kai got up from where he sat, and head towards Hilary. Hilary turned her head to see Kai walking towards her but she went back into watching the bey-battle.

As he approached her, he said, "Hilary, can I talk to you? It's about what happened a while ago…"

"What?"

Everyone looked at Tyson, who was the one to cry out. Shock showed his face, as something had happened in the bey-dish.

Tyson and Max saw what has happened so no one else knew. For some reason as Tyson's blade was rebounded by Max's defense technique, his blade suddenly went out of control before regaining its balance. At first, he thought he was lucky that his blade didn't stop spinning. But when Tyson called out for Dragoon to attack, as the beyblade started to turn, it went out of control, and went out of the bey-dish.

The worst part was that the blade was going straight at Hilary, and Hilary was shocked about the beyblade going out that she didn't have time to move away. She was paralyzed from where she is standing.

"Hilary, look out!" Max yelled out too late.

Luckily, Kai pushed Hilary down – along with himself – to avoid getting hit by Tyson's beyblade. Kai wrapped his arm around Hilary's waist and brought her as close to him as possible.

Kai made sure that he would be the first to hit the ground by having his side of the body to brace the impact. As he hit the ground, he could begin feeling the pain on his elbow as it was hit and dragging on the grass and dirt. Kai made a sound from his throat to express the pain he felt.

Tyson's beyblade hit against the wall that surrounds the dojo before it too fell to the ground. It made a small hole on the ground before it stopped spinning.

It was a matter of seconds that everyone, but Kai, was in shock of what just happened…

"Hilary!"

"Kai!"

"Are you guys alright?"

All of them called out as they hurried to their two friends.

Hilary now stunned to know Kai saved her once more… she looked at him as they pull away from each other slowly, and got themselves sitting/kneeling on the ground. She saw Kai in pain, but had a general idea as to why he would be in pain, until Kai with his hand put it on his elbow. When he touched his elbow, he hissed in pain as he then got up to his feet slowly.

"I am fine…" her voice trailed off, as she quickly got up and went to Kai. She pulled Kai's hand away from his elbow, and what she saw, she said, "But Kai isn't!"

Other than the residue of dirt and grass on his elbow, she could see small amounts of blood. His elbow was scraped bad.

"Tyson! Do you have a first-aid kit in your house?" Hilary asked, but it sounded more of a demand.

"Uh, yes… It should be in the bathroom cabinet below the sink," Tyson answered.

"Okay."

Hilary pulled Kai with her, as she and Kai went into the dojo.

"What just happened, Tyson?" Max said. "This isn't usual for your Dragoon to fly off from a turn. And you have the capability to control your beyblade most of the time… What even happened?"

"I don't know…" Tyson answered. He hurried to where his beyblade was. Picking it up, he quickly observes the blade, till the sound of shock came out of him.

"What is it?" asked the Chief. He went to Tyson's side, and as he too looked at his beyblade, he was stunned as well.

The tip of the Dragoon blade base for some reason was damaged. Half of the tip was missing…

"Tyson, don't worry… It can be fixed," Kenny said, as he took the blade from Tyson's hand, "It will take a few days, after I figure out how to prevent it from happening again."

"…It's just that if Kai wasn't there with Hilary, she could have been seriously injured," Tyson said.

"But it's a good thing he was there, despite being injured from helping her," Max said.

"So relax," Ray said as he joined in with the others.

'_But what I know is that the incident may have brought something good to happen sooner or later,'_ Ray thought as he looked to the dojo and smiled. It would be about time that _they_ would at least know about their feelings for one another…

* * *

Kai hissed once more, as the alcohol used for cleaning wound was applied on to his elbow with a medium-sized cotton ball.

When Kai and Hilary reached to the bathroom, it wasn't long to find the first-aid kit in the cabinet as Tyson told them where it was.

Hilary opened the kit and was glad that what she needed was all there. There was a bottle of the alcohol disinfection, cotton balls and pads, bandages, and anything that could fit in a kit for emergencies.

Kai sat on the edge of the bathtub, while Hilary sat on the toilet with the lid closed.

She had not wasted anytime preparing to disinfect the wound on Kai's elbow before covering it in a bandage.

"I'm almost done…" After cleaning the wound, Hilary put the bottle (after closing it) back into the kit and brought out the bandages.

"…Kai…"

Kai looked at Hilary as she prepared to wrap the bandage around his elbow.

"Thank you…"

"…You're welcome…" Kai responded. Even from his cold action before the incident, she was true to her nature. Kind and always setting aside things when there is something important to do… He felt didn't deserve her thanks after what he said to her before the incident… He must say it now!

"Hilary, I am sorry…" Kai said.

Hilary paused herself from wrapping his elbow. She looked up to him mildly shock to hear him apologize.

"Kai?"

"I was a jerk for saying that to you, when you just wanted to thank me for the hospitality," Kai explained. "I am truly sorry for that… And I know you wanted to say something else too…"

Hilary couldn't pull herself to say what she wanted to talk to Kai about. So she quickly finished off the wrapping on his elbow.

"I wanted to ask about the night in your room…" Hilary trailed off.

She hurried to put the bandage back into the kit, and putting the first aid kit back into the cabinet.

"…I just…I just… Don't know what to say about it," Hilary said, "Where do we stand after that? I wasn't sure if were still friends… or more than friends. I know we've kiss that's for sure, but that night I got to know you more, than knowing not much about you in more than two years…"

Soon Kai's hand taken hold of her own, and he gently squeezed her hand.

"That's what I was thinking too," he answered. "I wasn't certain where our relationship is either. I was afraid that it would be very awkward after we kissed, because we have been friends…"

And considering what happened… from the past and now… he really _cared_ for her.

"I believe I have an idea where I stand between us… but I want you to be there with me. I was a jerk to you, and I am sorry… Will you forgive me and be where I want us to stand?"

Kai leaned towards Hilary, cupping both sides of her face and leaning in to kiss her lips softly. She was stunned but quickly recovered as she felt relief about what they talked. With both of her hands on his chest and grasping a bit of his black jacket, she pulled him close to her.

It only lasted for a moment before they pulled back. Hilary blushed as she slightly regains her breath. Kai too recover to his normal breathing pattern.

"…I would like that," Hilary answered, "And I forgive you."

Both Kai and Hilary smiled finally understanding where they stand.

They were friends for two years… and now… it was the beginning of their new relationship.

* * *

_**Notes**_

_**(1)**_ I made it up.

_**(2) **_Tyson's grandpa does say "home-girl" to Hilary in Episode 8 of the Beyblade V-Force series. This was when she had the training schedule to help them control their beyblades with the magnetic core (I think that was the issue with their beyblade at the time).

_**(3)**_ Same thing happened in Episode 8 of the Beyblade V-Force series. Here, Hilary was allowed to call Tyson's grandpa…'Grandpa' near the end of the episode.

* * *

**Wow… I finally finished another multi-chapter story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. At least this update was done in about five months….compared to the NINE MONTH UPDATE on the last chapter. I am glad that the timing was shorter for those who can't wait for that long.**

**But I planned to write some more stories…but I NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Okay, I planned to write a rated-M, KaixHilary story and I got an overall idea to the story, so I am hoping to post it here in .**

**HOWEVER I am stuck between two ideas that are similar to each other in terms of plot, but they are different! I want you to help me by voting which idea is better, plus I would like to hear some ideas or suggestions to get me into thinking what I should write as I go along.**

**Here are the ideas:**

**1) **Kai is a vampire, and he and another vampire are kind of "fighting" over Hilary. This takes place at a "vacation town" in the summer. Where there are many tourists, there are vampires that like a population of meals to drink from with conditions to keep their species secret.

**2)** Kai, Hilary, and the gang are humans. There is a vampire that moves into the city, and he believes that Hilary is his lost love. While the vampire tries to persuade Hilary that she is his soul-mate, Kai wants Hilary to know that he cares for her. With two boys to win over Hilary's love, there is a secret to what happened to the vampire's previous lover.

**So help me decide which of these ideas should be the next fic after the rated-M one, and add in any ideas that you would like to see.**

**Until then, I will begin writing out the KaixHilary, M fic, and thank you for the support!**

**Peace Out,**

**Athena Midnight**


End file.
